Miedo de película
by Kokonese
Summary: De acuerdo. Cuando todos quedaron en ver una película para pasar el rato no esperaba que fuera de terror "―¿Puedo dormir contigo?"


_**Miedo de película**_

Kaito x Len

Palabras: **698**

Historia corregida. Perdonar posibles errores ortográficos

 **Capítulo único**

* * *

De acuerdo.

Cuando todos habían quedado en ver una película en la noche para pasar un rato y relajarse, no esperaba que unos hijos de puta(entiéndase que habla de Luka y Meiko) escogieran una película de terror. No se hubiera quejado si fuera una película estúpida con el título: "Las chorreadas del perrito volador que hacía Miau", no, no lo hubiera hecho. Debió habérselo imaginado, que ese par de locas escogería semejante tipo de película: "El Conjuro"; así se llama la mierda esa.

―Chicos, pónganse cómodos―Dijo la castaña, la cual tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja ¿Cómo no la tendría? Sabía que ciertas personas tenían un complejo con las películas de terror.

La película empezó a reproducirse, el pequeño Len estaba con los ojos tipo mosca, algo en su mente se había dormido.  
Del otro lado del sillón (algunos estaban sentados en el sillón y otros en la alfombra) se encontraba un amante de los helado viendo sin interés la película; la verdad era que el había escogido la película, tenía un pequeño planecillo en mente.

•••

― ¡Que buena peli!

― No lo sé, Rin. A mí me aburrió―Dijo Luka

―No te hagas la valiente, Megurine. Toda la película te la pasaste abrazada a tu noviecito~― Exclamo Gumi con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro

―A-a mí no me metas, Gumi

―No te quejes, Gakupito(?) Si bien y disfrutabas de que se restregara junto a ti. Jaja― Mencionó Miku, a ella y a Gumi les encantaba joder a Luka, lo cual consiguieron, obviamente, Luka estaba sonrojada hasta la médula y Gakupo tenía una expresión de vergüenza tallada en el rostro.

―Ya dejen de fastidiar a la parejita

―De cuerdo, Meiko

―Todos a dormir, ¡Ya!- Gritado esto, la castaña apago las luces de la sala, todos salieron corriendo a sus habitaciones.  
Entre todo ese ajetreo, un pequeño rubio seguía con la expresión de imbécil en la cara. Esa película había sido la cosa más traumatizante que había visto en su vida. Para colmo, tenía miedo de dormir sólo; ya no compartía la habitación con su hermana, tenía miedo, un jodido y estúpido miedo.

―mierda…― Susurró.

(…)

Ya habían pasado más de treinta minutos y el seguía despierto, atento a cualquier ruido que se presentara.  
Estaba hecho bolita en su cama, "protegido" por un fuerte de almohadas; estaba temblando sin control. Ya no tenía miedo, tenía pánico.  
Hacía frío, pues estaba lloviendo afuera, y eso no mejoraba su condición.  
No quería dormir sólo, iría con alguien para pasar la noche, pero, ¿quién? Luka y Gakupo dormían juntos, Gumi y Miku no eran una opción, Meiko tal vez lo mandaría por un tubo al igual que Rin; solo quedaba alguien...

Se armó de un poco de valor y desbarato su improvisado "fuerte", se levantó de la cama, camino a la puerta y salió de su habitación.

Corrió hasta llegar a la puerta de color azul; entro y cerró la puerta con los ojos cerrados.

― ¿Eh? ¿Len? ¿Qué sucede? ―Se escuchó una ronca y familiar voz para el rubio.

― Yo...yo... ¿puedodormircontigo?

― ¿Qué cosa? ―Dijo Kaito sin entender.

― ¿P-puedo dor-dormir contigo?-Pronuncio el menor aún con los ojos cerrados

― ¿Te dio miedo la película?

― ¡N-no!

―A mí no me engañas, si te dio miedo, pequeño. ― El chico de cabello azul se levantó de su cómoda cama y camino a donde se encontraba el menor―No tienes por qué tener pena― Pronuncio mientras acariciaba con sus manos el suave rostros de su acompañante el cual abrió sus grandes ojos que tenían un brillo de temor-Ven a la cama conmigo ¿sí?

―Si...

Ambos se acomodaron en la cama juntando su cuerpos en un suave abrazo y cubriendo se con las pesadas sábanas.

― Gracias, Kaito.

― De nada. Tu sabes que por ti lo que sea.― Contesto con una boba sonrisa en el rostro  
De un segundo a otro, el peliazul unió los labios del chiquillo con los suyos; era un beso lento y suave, sin deseos de convertirse en algo más que eso. Continuaron así durante unos minutos hasta que por fin se separaron-Te quiero mucho, mi pequeño

―Y-yo te amo― Dijo Len otorgándole una dulce sonrisa.

Poco a poco, ambos terminaron dormidos, unidos por un suave abrazo.  
Al final, las películas de terror no eran tan malas... Ayudaron a Kaito a cumplir su minúsculo plan.


End file.
